<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vorfreude by sugacookiies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259735">vorfreude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies'>sugacookiies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you think of a future with ushijima wakatoshi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>vorfreude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ᴀ/ɴ: another piece for @omigogames event! anyways ushijima wakatoshi brainrot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“toshi? how did you do this question? i can’t seem to understand the answer sheet at all…” with a sigh, you flop over the table in your common room. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>it’s past midnight and few students are still awake. some play mobile games, while others are studying with friends. unfortunately, you’re part of the latter group. ushijima leans over as he momentarily abandons his chemistry textbook to stare at your mathematics notebook, which bears pencil scribbles and harsh red ink decorating the cream surface.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>you lean your cheek on your arm, staring up at your boyfriend. the worn, gray hoodie that you got for him last year graces his broad shoulders. you reach out to pat the soft material on his sleeve, though ushijima merely gives you a small glance in response. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>you’re tired. it’s not even exam season as of yet, but you’ve wanted to start building up a regular rhythm of studying. thankfully, ushijima’s been more than willing to help you out. still, staying up late everyday has taken a toll on your sleep schedule. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>your mind begins to wander as your fingers drift down ushijima’s sleeve and into his hand. he looks at you blankly. wordlessly, you gently pluck the blue mechanical pencil that he had been using from his grasp, and replace it with your own hand. he laces his fingers between yours.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“are you tired?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>his voice is low and you close your eyes with a small nod. you imagine falling asleep next to ushijima every night, and waking up next to him every morning. it seems like a faraway dream, one that you’re not even sure you’ll be able to achieve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>the sheets are warm; comforting. ushijima’s arm is wrapped around your shoulder, while your legs are messily entangled with his. you giggle. his bangs are askew, and the drowsy look on his face is adorable. he mumbles an incoherent ‘good morning, dear’, before planting a soft kiss on your forehead.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> ushijima’s other hand gently rests on your back. it’s warm; comforting. you imagine making dinner for him when he comes home from volleyball training. maybe he’ll go overseas? perhaps you’ll follow him. you think you will -- after all, you’d do anything for him; go anywhere with him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>ushijima wraps his arms around your waist, and presses a kiss against your temple. it’s a little comical, really, as you shuffle about the kitchen with him hanging onto you. it’s almost as if the both are you are that pair of soft toys you saw on sale the other day. they were two bunnies, their bodies sewn together in a hugging position. you only part when it’s time to set the table, but ushijima doesn’t do so until he turns you around and kisses you once more.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>your heart skips a beat as ushijima rubs your knuckles with the pad of his thumb. you imagine lounging on the sofa with him on a weekend. what kind of movies does he like to watch? didn’t he like that one about a fish on an adventure?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>a bowl of half eaten popcorn balances precariously on your lap. the living room is dim, only your television screen illuminating the space with changing colours.  ushijima has his arm around your shoulder and occasionally dips his hand into the popcorn. you lean into his side. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“maybe we should turn in for the night. there’s no use studying if nothing is going into your head.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>your eyes flutter open and all you can do is nod sleepily. ushijima helps you pack up your things, placing pens and pencils back into their case and stacking your notes neatly together. your hands are full, but your shoulders occasionally bump against each other’s as you waddle your way back to your dorm room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“goodnight. i hope you rest well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>you pause at the junction where ushijima and you take your separate ways. you stare at him. maybe it’s because you’re awfully drowsy, and maybe it’s just because you’re awfully in love. you smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“goodnight, toshi.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>